Вечерний монолог
by Fausthaus
Summary: Какие мысли приходят по ночам после трудного рабочего дня? Джанто. Слэш


Название: **Вечерний монолог**  
Автор: **Fausthaus**  
Фэндом: Торчвуд  
Пейринг: Джек/Йанто

Все ушли. Даже Джека не было видно. Хотя обычно он в это время сидит у монитора и читает полицейскую сводку, выискивая случаи, что попадали под юрисдикцию Торчвуда.  
Сегодня вообще был странный день. Все, злобные и нахохлившиеся, сидели на своих рабочих местах и только и делали, что мрачно посматривали на капитана, когда тот проходил мимо. Джек же будто не замечал этих косых взглядов.  
Днем он все же отдал этого «Избранного» ребенка, вопреки мнению всех остальных. Гвен практически в лицах описала мне все обстоятельства, сопровождавшее это. Я думаю, что мне повезло. Не каждый день увидишь такой эмоционально-ненормальный театр одного актера. Тошико молча смотрела на клавиатуру своего компьютера, Оуэн делал вид, что изучает очередной инопланетный образец. Гвен, устав от изображения театральных эффектов, ела пиццу.  
А ближе к ночи все как-то одновременно вскочили и практически сбежали с базы, оставив после себя жуткий беспорядок. Именно поэтому я до сих пор был здесь. Место работы не должно напоминать свалку. Но, почему-то, эта мысль приходила в голову только мне. Ну, может быть, иногда об этом думал капитан, когда искал в таких завалах очередной потерянный, и, разумеется, необычайно важный, документ.  
Я часто оставался по вечерам, и даже ночам. Раньше, потому что здесь была Лиза. Сейчас – потому что мне было так трудно быть дома одному. Странные мысли не оставляли и часто память заставляла проигрывать произошедшее с моей девушкой снова и снова. И от этого становилось еще хуже.  
Но самое непонятное: я так и не смог заставить себя возненавидеть Джека, хотя он действительно заслуживал этого, после того, как убил её. После того, как довел меня до ручки и заставил ударить себя. После того, как доказал мне, что я просто трус. Я ведь не смог даже освободить тело этой девушки из пиццерии от сумасшедшего мозга Лизы. Уже не моей Лизы.  
А еще моя глупая память постоянно подсовывала мне воспоминание о поцелуе. Он знал, что я буду ненавидеть его. Что я буду готов убить его. И все равно целовал. У меня не укладывалось это в голове. Джек очень странный человек. Хотя, а человек ли он? Иногда мне кажется, что мы все пешки в игре, которую он разыгрывает как по нотам. Он гениален. Он эмоционален. Он безумно обаятелен. И у него самая красивая улыбка в мире. Он необычен. Он восхищает и может заставить любого сделать то, что он хочет, произнеся всего несколько слов или просто улыбнувшись.  
Все работающие в Торчвуде попадали к нему в сети, стоило только первый раз его увидеть. И я не исключение. Он притягивает меня, как огонь манит мотылька. И вот я уже сжег свои крылья и никогда не смогу больше лететь на свет. Я сижу в своих темных однообразных мыслях и мечтаю о ярких цветах и синем небе, а все что вижу – бесконечный завал бумаг, сломанные ксероксы, чашки с кофе. И насмешливый голос Оуэна, который изо дня в день напоминает мне место, которое я, по мнению нашего так называемого доктора, занимаю в Торчвуде.  
Я понимаю, что Джеку я не нужен. Он не из тех, кого заботит, как к нему относятся окружающие. Хотя он любит нравиться. Но почему он поцеловал меня тогда, когда все вокруг горело, и привычный мир катился в тартарары. Когда он точно знал, что прикажет мне сделать в следующий момент. И я очнулся именно от того, что почувствовал, как его губы настойчиво впивались в мои. Неужели ему так хотелось почувствовать теплоту человеческого тела? Скорее всего, если бы на моем месте была Тошико или Гвен, или даже Оуэн, все пошло бы по тому же сценарию. Но… Человеческая природа такая странная штука. И я продолжаю упорно верить, что если бы тогда рядом с ним был кто-то другой - поцелуя бы не было. Мне хочется в это верить, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы частичку самоуважения. Чтобы доказать себе, что я не просто «Мальчик на побегушках». Что я человек, которого хочется поцеловать только потому, что он рядом.  
Я помню, каким он пришел после смерти этой женщины, что считала фей добрыми и счастливыми. Он пришел пьяным вусмерть, а глаза все равно смотрели остро и пронизывающе. Я видел, как он смотрел на старую фотографию, а на лице не было привычной улыбки, только боль. И тогда я понял, что он умеет чувствовать. Хотя разучился понимать собственные чувства и ощущения. В тот вечер он почти уснул. Хотя я точно знаю, что спать, в нормальном смысле этого слова, он не может.  
Наверно сегодня я один не произнес и не подумал ни одного плохого слова о поступке Джека. Да, он отдал девчонку этим непонятным существам. Но никто из тех, кто был рядом, не понял, чего ему стоило простое движение руки. Ведь он отдавал ребенка тем, кто убил того, кого Джек действительно любил. Он проиграл. Проиграл тем, кого ненавидел. И эта девочка была одной из них. Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее верю в то, что это был единственный шанс остановить их. И пусть они навек уберутся прочь из мира Джека. Из моего мира. Из нашего мира.  
- Йанто, что ты здесь делаешь? – как всегда он застал меня врасплох.  
- Пытаюсь привести это место в порядок.  
- Брось это, - Джек улыбнулся. – Пойдем, я сварил кофе.  
- Сэр?  
- Да, я умею варить кофе. – Джек засмеялся. – Должен же я хоть чем-то отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты ничего не сказал за весь вечер о моем поступке.  
- Я думаю, ты был прав.  
- Спасибо, Йанто, - голос капитана прозвучал немного глухо. – Спасибо за твое молчание. Пойдем. Ты расскажешь мне о своем дне. Ведь у тебя он явно прошел лучше, чем у меня.


End file.
